stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Nox Decious
Nox Decious is an important antagonist in Stupid Mario Brothers and King Arthur. He became corrupted by evil when he learned from his brother Merlin that the Chosen One was not himself. The two battled, which ended in Nox Decious donning a mask to cover his burnt face. Nox Decious' primary goal was to take control of Earth and destroy all good. Nox Decious is the main antagonist of Season Two, a supporting character in Season Three the secondary antagonist of The Movie, a minor character in Season Four and one of the main antagonists of Season Five. History Background Decious and his brother Merlin were chosen to decide who would be the chosen one that would save the world as prophesied. Merlin chose Arthur, which enraged Decious, as he believed that he was the chosen one. He and Merlin fought at The Hill, with Merlin the victor thanks to the Nether Saber. Merlin believed that he had killed his brother, but this was not the case. Decious was actually knocked unconscious, and went into a coma for almost a year. His face was badly burned from the battle, forcing him to wear a mask. Decious then realized that he was mortal and that he could not stop himself from death even with his wizard abilities. Decious then began to research the Stone of Righteousness, and learned that he could use it to become invincible. In order to stop anyone from taking it from him, he used a most dark and ancient magic: El Nox de la Shateu which translates as, "The Darkness of the Shadow." The result was a dark substance known as The Darkness, which fused the Stone of Righteousness directly to Nox's soul. The Darkness stayed with Decious from then on, feeding on his soul for countless generations. Season Two Nox Decious is first identified as a threat to the real world in Link's conversation with Mario and Luigi at the campfire. After investigating the rumor of the resurrection of Ganondorf, Link journeyed into the desert where he first heard "In the Darkness lies the Truth" from a group of Gerudos. He believes the Darkness is referring to the ancient sorcerer Nox Decious, who was defeated in battle by his brother, Merlin. It is revealed that Decious was revived by Bowser and that he, in turn, revived Ganondorf. Once he catches up with them, Ness tells the Mario brothers and their friends about how if Decious is the Darkness than the Truth lies within him and to get it out of him he must destroy it. He is not certain of Decious' relationship with Ganondorf and Bowser but he does know where he is. Before leaving them, Ness shows them into The Dark Forest, where Decious resides. Nox Decious makes his first appearance to Mario when the gang reach a clearing in the forest. Luigi launches a fireball at him, but Decious quickly reflects it and eliminates Luigi from the fight instantly. He and Donkey Kong engage in a power struggle, but Decious knocks him out with a strong blow to the forehead. He and Link continuously reflect a ball of energy back and forth before Decious hits the Hero of Time and eliminates him. He easily pummels Brock and pierces Peach's defenses. He and Mario, as the last two conscious, battle. Decious defeats the hero in no time. After the fight, Decious explains to Mario his plans to destroy the world. He also informs Mario that Bowser and Ganondorf work for him, not vice versa as originally thought. After this, he disappears Leaving the dark forest, Nox Decious begins to take control of the Orchard. There he is approached by Wario and Waluigi who wish to serve him after hearing how he easily defeated Mario. He explains to the two that he wouldn't even consider their help since not even Bowser wanted them. They leave in defeat, and Decious lets out an evil laugh. Wario would later get his revenge. Nox was aware that Mario was going to attempt to defeat him once again so he prepared a beam sword. He decided to create a copy of the Black Widow Blade, as he did not believe Mario was worth the wear and tear. He planned to use the true saber to defeat him. Once Mario enters the Orchard, Decious takes him by surprise. Mario hastily tries to merge the Nether Emblems but Nox kicks the hilt out of his hand. Determined to stop him, Mario takes out his other beam sword and fights Decious with it. The two seem to be evenly matched in beam sword combat until Mario smashes his saber into Nox's hilt, causing his duplicate to explode. Seeing that he no longer has the high ground, Decious uses his Dark Magic to destroy Mario's beam sword. With Mario weakened, Nox Decious explains to him his conflict. Eventually, Mario is overpowered and is being choked by Decious, and when he is almost finished off, Wario gathers the Nether Emblems and puts them together to form the Nether Saber. He stabs Decious in the back, killing him, so he could kill Mario himself. Season Three Decious is not seen in Season Three but is mentioned a few times. In the season finale, it is revealed that he is the master of The Darkness, who was split from the Stone of Righteousness and possessed Mario to attempt to kill Wario. Merlin also believed that The Darkness would take Decious' form, not realizing that Mario was its most powerful host. The Movie Decious appears in Luigi's dreams, telling him to join him. Luigi refuses to, screaming at Decious to get out. Later, Decious appears in his mind once more and attempts to persuade Luigi to join him, but Luigi denies him again. Later, before the Darkness can kill Snake, Luigi appears and briefly fights him with his beam sword. Darkness, however, is able to take Luigi's beam sword as Nox Decious invades his mind once more, but then deals him an intense kick to the stomach. Instead of killing him though, he decides to let Decious take him over. Mario then shows up and mourns at his brother, though he then wakes up, having been possessed by Nox Decious. He claims that he is no longer Luigi, but Mr. L. The Darkness then stabs Mario with his Beam Sword. However, Decious and the Darkness then get into an argument, with Darkness stating that it only wanted Decious to take over Luigi so it could kill him. The two then head their separate ways. Mr. L later observes the Darkness' battle against Wario. After Wario "kills" The Darkness, Mr. L says The Darkness has served his purpose and he is glad to be rid of him, then walks away. Later, Mr L fights Mario, whose power has been increased by using the Artifact. After being weakened by Mario, Luigi fights back against Decious inside his head. After being choked by Luigi, the soul of Nox Decious is seemingly destroyed for good. Season Four Nox Decious was resurrected by Ganondorf to help destroy the Darkness, who he knew wouldn't join them. After explaining some things to Wario, Merlin heads off to stop the revival of Nox Decious, but when he arrives he finds he is too late. It is revealed that Decious still cared for his brother and wanted him to join Gannon's side but Gannon killed him before Decious could even mention it. Season Five Decious appears after Mario, Wario and Mona had taken down some of the ninjas. He states that he killed Merlin, which Mario doesn't believe. He gets into a battle with Mario, which ends when Mario knocks the Black Widow Blade replica out of his hands. When three ninjas restrain Mario, Decious chooses to spare him because Ganondorf wants to kill Mario himself, and departs. Mario sends Yoshi to follow Decious and track him down to Ganon's base. While trailing him, Yoshi almost blows his cover when Decious declares his intent to "take a dark dookie" in the woods, disgusting the dinosaur. Decious later appears at a meeting of the Legion of Villains. When Zubashi announces that he is sending a team of ninjas to destroy the Darkness, Decious is disappointed, as he believed that he would get to destroy the Darkness. When Mario and his friends arrive to battle the Legion, Decious tells Wario he will regret betraying him. After the Mushroom Force falls to the Legion of Villains, the Bay of Darkness shows up. Ganondorf orders the members of the Legion to attack the Darkness, but they are frozen in place. He then along with other members questions the Darkness's escape plan with the Mushroom Force only to be reassured by Ganondorf. He later meets up with Zubashi and Master Gangles to talk about a plan to take down The Darkness once and for all, instructing them to keep Darkness' pirates busy while he finished the Darkness off. He later gets mad at Zubashi for flushing his Sports Illustrated down the toilet, but accepts Zubashi's offer of Entertainment Weekly's Spielberg edition, which is later revealed to have been stolen from The Darkness. After Blaire Vherestorm is killed by Waluigi after going against Ganondorf's orders, Decious expresses his anger to Zubashi and Gangles and that he believes Ganon to be a fool to have resurrected Blaire. Zubashi reassures Decious that the loyal ninjas won't fail as the traitors did. However, Decious is unconvinced by Zubashi's battle strategy. He then leaves to get Bowser in on their plan, telling Zubashi he'll have orders for them when he returns. It appears that the loss of so many League members by the Mushroom Force has taken a toll on Decious' confidence in their victory. Nox Decious then meets with Bowser, who refuses to have any part in Decious' plan. Decious tries to convince Bowser of the Darkness' danger, but Bowser refuses to listen. The two then meet with Ganondorf, trying to convince him that the loss of their other League members is irrelevant. However, Ganon is unmoved, as all of this was a part of his design. He explains to them that he meant for Pauline to cause Mona and Wario to leave the Mushroom Force, believing that they are nothing without Wario. However, the second basic thing he was to tell them remains a secret. Nox Decious later regroups with Master Gangles and Zubashi, informing them of his failure to recruit Bowser into their plan. He then instructs Zubashi and Gangles to train their top ninjas and increase their power tenfold. Zubashi agrees, confident that they will be the greatest ninjas in the world. Decious is unconvinced, but leave them to it. Shortly after, Decious catches Donkey Kong and Yoshi trying to sneak into their base. He declares that there is no point in discussing things with the two of them and mortally injures the two with a massive ball of dark energy, laughing triumphantly. Nox Decious then meets with Zubashi and Gangles, who inform him of the success of their training of the ninjas, confident that they will be able to take down the pirates. Decious is pleased and tells the two that he will tell them when the time is right to begin their attack. He then grants Zubashi and Gangles permission to go to Taco Bell. When the two return, Decious declares it time for war and orders them to ready the troops. When the battle between the ninjas and pirates begins, Decious is spectating from afar. When Wario joins the battle, however, Decious confronts him one on one. The two dual with their beam swords until Decious disarms Wario, who then strikes him with a fireball. Decious remarks on Wario's skills, then hits him with a ball of dark energy, knocking him unconscious. Decious is about to kill Wario, when Darkness intervenes, saying Decious' fight is with him. The two clash with their beam swords until disarming one another, then engage in a fistfight. Darkness is able to overpower Nox at first, but he is able to recover. They then crawl over to each other, hold each other in place, call their beam swords to each other, and plunge them into one another; Darkness is able to do so first, but Decious follows right after. With his dying breath, Decious then states that Ganondorf will win in the end, though Darkness does not care, satisfied with dying with the knowledge that he killed Nox Decious. Decious then falls to the ground, and the Darkness follows suit soon after. Personality Decious has the personality of a power-hungry super villain who wants to rule the world. He is very calm and collected most of the time, even keeping cool when The Darkness betrayed him. However, he is incredibly bitter and lost his temper with Mario while dueling with him. Abilities Decious can teleport from place to place, much like Shadow Mario, and can conjure up Dark Magic fireballs. Decious is also capable of using an invisible telekinetic "force" to push foes away or even strangle them from a distance. Before he became knowledgeable in the subject of beam swords, Decious was skilled at normal swordplay, although his blade was no match for the swiftness of Merlin's Nether Saber. Decious later used the Black Widow Blade when in his regular form and the Dark Emerald Blade when he possessed Luigi's body as Mr. L. Trivia *His theme is "Dance of the Knights" by Serguei Prokofiev. *His Dark Magic in Episode 25 is white, but in Episode 30, it is black with a red aura. The reason for this is unknown. However, it can be that he used a different magic than before. *Nox is latin for "night" and Decious for "to fall down" or "fall" so his name loosely translates to "Nightfall" or "Night to fall down". *Chris Muller played Luigi as well as Decious, so it was easy for him to play the part of Mr L. (since he already did the voice). *Nox Decious hurt his face in a battle with Merlin, and Darth Vader also burnt his face. So Nox Decious could be a reference to Darth Vader. *Nox Decious' favorite magazine is Sports Ilustrated. *In Episode 63, Nox Decious told Wario that he would be sorry for betraying him. This meant that the two were probably going to battle in Episode 64 but in the episode, it didn't show them fighting. Instead it showed Decious next to Ganondorf and Wario fighting ninjas. *Nox Decious had the most appearances as a villain in the series. However, this does not make him the main antagonist of the series. Ganondorf is the series' main antagonist. Decious was sent to do all of these things for Ganondorf. *The bloopers for Episode 71 include the "Decious Dance", along with a song which fixed a continuity error: "Lies and Cheats! Steals ninjas away from Ganon! Lies and says he controls Bowser and Ganondorf even though he's controlled by Ganondorf! What a tool!" Relationships Merlin Merlin is the brother of Nox Decious. During the rule of King Arthur, Merlin had the duty of deciding upon a Chosen One at the time. He believed it to be Arthur. However, Decious believed it would be him, leading to an argument that eventually escalated into a conflict, resulting in Decious' face being burned. However, despite the two having disagreements, not once has Decious attempted to kill Merlin. Mario and Wario Decious holds a grudge against both Mario and Wario for being the Chosen Ones. He fights Mario three times, once as Mr. L, each time with the intention of killing him. His hatred for Wario also comes from the fact that Wario killed him in their first encounter, betraying him after pledging his allegiance to him, even though Decious turned him down. The Darkness Nox Decious created the Darkness as a means to bind the Truth Stone to his soul. When Darkness served him, he looked down at him as inferior and didn't take him seriously when he announced his intent to betray him. However, with the threat of Darkness' pirate army, Decious has come to acknowledge him as a threat. Category:Characters Category:Season Two Category:The Movie Category:Villains Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:Original characters Category:The League of Bad Guys